If We Are Meant To Be
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: A new guy arrived to Sweet Amoris High and is attracting attention from everyone including every guy in school. When he finds the perfect one, can he keep him? If so, how long?(YAOI Lemon warning)


**Hello Everyone! This is my first My Candy Love fanfiction. It will be a yaoi fanfic. Hope you enjoy. There is a OC X -. Figure it out ;)... Even though it my say it in the pairings. If you want to add me on their my name is EmeraldLover.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was 8:30 in the morning. A white haired guy with grey eyes was sleeping in his bed. He finally woke up yawning and stretching. A knock was heard at his door. It was his mother. She peeked inside his room. "Blake, its 8:31. Aren't you suppose to be leaving by now?" His mother asked. Blake got up and took his phone off the floor and checked the time on it. "Oh, I overslept. I'll get ready now." he said walking towards his closet. His mother nodded and left his room to go to work.

Blake through on a black and white mid sleeved shirt with a hood, black skinny jeans with a pair of high black converses and one glove that showed his fingers. He didn't brush his hair because it was as shaggy as he always had it. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his checkered patterned book bag, phone and headphones and left out the door. Blake ran out the door and ran towards the school.

Once he made it to school, he checked the time and saw it was 9:30. He walked inside the school and looked around. "Hello, Welcome to Sweet Amoris High. I will help you and tell you everything you need to know about your classes and other things." A white haired girl with golden eyes smiled at him. "Oh, alright." He said. "I am Rosalya. You are the new guy right?" Blake nodded. "I'm Blake." Rosalya took his hand. "Well, lets go. Your already late." She pulled him with her as she ran down the hall.

She took him to the Student Council Room. She burst inside. Nathaniel spun around towards her. "Rosalya, I've told you to knock! Stop doing that! Its-" He spotted the guy behind her. "This is Blake! He is a new student. Can I have his schedule?" Nathaniel stared for a while. He shook his head. "Y-yea, of coarse. I'll get it. Wait outside for a while Rosalya. I don't want you knowing where everything is." He said. She sighed and stood outside next to the door. Blake stood there waiting for his schedule. "Ah, here it is." Nathaniel took it off the table covered in papers and folders. He handed it to Blake. "Thanks." Blake thanked him. "Your very welcome. I am Nathaniel by the way. The student body president. Its nice to meet you." Nathaniel smiled as he held out his hand. Blake shook it. "Its nice to meet you as well." "If you need to know something I'll be happy to help. Hope to see you around." He said. Blake waved bye as he left the room. As soon as he did, Rosalya took his schedule and scanned it. "Well, your in my homeroom, my next period and my last. So, I can walk you there." She said as she dragged him again to her class.

Blake sat in his class with a very confused look upon his face. He came in late so he didn't know what to do. He just sat there trying to seek a peek at other people's work. A piece of paper was thrown at his head and he looked back to see a smirking redhead. Blake frown at him. He picked up the paper and unfolded it.

 _"Clueless dork"_

Blake had a unimpressed look on his face. He sighed as he balded up the paper and surprisingly threw it back at him. The redhead looked shocked by this but then glared at him. Blake smirked at him and turned back around, putting in his headphones chuckling a bit. _"I may be new but, I'm no bitch."_ Blake thought to himself as he listened to his music.

The class ended and Rosalya walked up to Blake. "I see you've met Castiel." Blake looked confused. "The redhead bad boy." She said. "Oh, yea. I already can tell we are going to be best friends." Blake grinned. Rosalya elbowed his arm. "Ha, you must be the sarcastic type. Anyway, let me introduce you to someone." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Rosalya took him to a group of people. "Hey guys!" Rosalya waved at them and they greeted her. "Everyone this is Blake. Blake, this Alexy and his brother Armin. A long with Iris and Candy." Everyone smiled and greeted Blake and he nodded his head upward saying _"sup"._ "So Blake, wanna hang after school? You can come to my and we can-" "ALEXY!" His brother and the girls shouted. Alexy smiled and shrugged. Blake was really confused. Rosalya giggled and whispered, "I'll tell you later". Candy walked up to the tall white haired male. "So, your new here?" She asked. Blake nodded. "Yea, I brought him here because he is in you all's next class and I'm in another. So, help him out there." She began walking away but shouted at them "I call dibs!" before completely leaving. Blake chuckled as the others, except Armin, sighed in disappointment.

Blake sat in his next class behind Iris and next to Armin and Nathaniel. He didn't know Nathaniel was going to be in his class. Class didn't start yet and everyone was have a conversation of their own. Alexy, Armin, Iris and Candy forced Blake into their conversations. "So Blake, what are you planning to do after school." Iris asked. Blake shrugged. "Dunno... sleep." He answered. "Well,-" Alexy began. "-Candy is having a party at her place tonight. Wanna come?" He asked. Candy frowned at him. "I am inviting! Not you! I was gonna ask!" Alexy laughed. Blake smirked with his cool guy expression. "Wow, just came to this school and I'm already invited to a party. Sure, why not." He said.

"Nathaniel." Nathaniel turned to his side to see silver eyes looking into his golden ones. "Oh, Blake. Hey." Nathaniel greeted him. "I need to talk to you after school." He said and Nathaniel nodded. "Also, can I borrow a pen? It seems that I left mine at home." Blake grinned as he asked Nathaniel. He held out his hand as if he already knew his answer. Nathaniel nodded and grabbed a blue pen from his shirt pocket. He placed it in Blake's hand. "Thanks." "No problem." Nathaniel smiled.

School was over and Blake was in the Courtyard leaving to go home. "Oof!" Blake felt himself get pulled by the hood and pinned against the school wall. Blake noticed a redheaded guy with black eyes glaring at him. "Can I help you?" Blake frowned. The redhead raised his fist at him. "Who do you think you are!?" He shouted. Blake sighed. He didn't try to move the guy off of him. He just layed against the wall. "Blake." He answered with a frown. "Smartass, you threw paper at me! Don't try to act like a tough guy. I'm the top guy around here. So, If anything your my bitch." He shouted with a grin. "Castiel, correct? I gotta go. So, go ahead and say I'm your bitch. I just have to go now. Bye." Blake grabbed his fist gently and lowered it as he walked passed him. Castiel stared at him ass he pulled on his hood and walked off.


End file.
